


God's Favorite

by uwujii



Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I honestly didn't know where this was going HAHAHAH, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: Oikawa always stayed up in the living room to study, and he always falls asleep on the couch, but wakes up with a pillow under his head and a blanket over his body.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	God's Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Roommates
> 
> aaa I'm not sure how this one went but I hope is gooood D:

Oikawa had been on the lookout for a roommate months before he would move out of his house for college. He wanted to be roommates with Sugawara, but he already had plans with his boyfriend, Daichi. Matsukawa and Hanamaki already had plans to be roommates too, so, Oikawa had no one else on his list.

"Tooru! I think I have someone that would be willing to be your roommate!" Sugawara entered Oikawa's room with an excited look on his face. "You make it sound like I'm a pain to live with," the brunette put his hand on his chest, faking offense. Sugawara only rolled his eyes as he shoved his phone in front of his face.

"Koushi, I can't see if your phone's literally centimeters from my face," Oikawa took the phone from Sugawara's hand. When Sugawara sat on his bed, he finally looked at whatever he was trying to show him. On the screen was a picture of a handsome male, "who's this man with God-given looks?" Oikawa looked at his friend, surprised that Sugawara was able to find such a person.

"That man with God-given looks is Iwaizumi Hajime. He's Daichi's friend, he found out recently that he's going to the same university as you, and as a plus, he's looking for a roommate too!" Sugarawa told him, clasping his hands together as he stood up to take his phone, "isn't that nice?"

"Totally, but I'm not sure if I should be surprised that his looks match his name. God, even his name is beautiful!" Oikawa furrowed his brows, still understanding how such a good-looking person was blessed with such a name, _Iwaizumi Hajime._ "So, you want to meet him? So you guys can talk it over or something."

"Does me freaking out over his name and his face answer your question?" Oikawa replied, his mouth turning into a thin line. This made Sugawara laugh, "we knew you'd react like this. Iwaizumi's been pretty popular in his high school, took all the girls' attention." Oikawa blinked as a reply. "Just wait 'till you meet him. Here, I'll give you his number, and I'll set up the whole meeting place so you won't embarrass yourself while you try to even begin to plan a meetup."

"Your services are appreciated, Koushi."

* * *

Oikawa didn't expect to meet Iwaizumi at a coffee shop. It seemed more like a set-up date rather than meeting a soon to be a roommate. Oikawa was there first, so he scanned all over the place for a tan spiky-haired brunette, the mental image of Iwaizumi stuck on his mind so he wouldn't miss him. It would end tragically if they ended up waiting for each other inside the same room.

He saw the door open and watched as a shorter male entered the premises, looking at his phone then at the tables to possibly spot someone. Oikawa perked up as he studied his features, spiky brown hair, tan, strong jaw, slightly muscular build, and sharp brown eyes; an absolute beauty.

When he saw Iwaizumi coming his way, Oikawa straightened up to greet him in his seat, "Hi! I'm Oikawa Tooru, are you Iwaizumi?" The other male nodded, "I am. Nice to meet you, Oikawa." Oikawa inwardly screeched; everything about this man was attractive, even his voice. It was deep and smooth.

Iwaizumi took a seat in front of him and cleared his throat, "so I heard you needed a roommate too?" Oikawa nodded in reply, and a waitress gave them a menu to look through. "Yeah, what's your major?"

"Sports science, you?"

"Mass Communication!"

From there, they continued to talk about their high school years, why they chose their majors, and if they've looked at apartments already, and where. In the end, they agreed to be roommates. Their schedules didn't clash much, and they've told each other about their pet peeves, and there were no problems.

* * *

When they both moved into an apartment near their university, they didn't talk much. To begin with, they weren't friends, and the only time they spoke was when they talked about the apartment. Other than that, they knew nothing about each other personally. And if they were going to live together, they would need to know more than just names, majors, schedules, and pet peeves.

Time didn't fail them because it didn't take long until they got close and got to know each other better. Oikawa's personality may have been opposite from Iwaizumi's, but there were never problems in the apartment. If there were conflicts, they would be mature about it and solve it. Nicknames came soon after, where "Iwa-chan" and "Shittykawa" were born.

Both of them were doing their best with their studies, but Oikawa did more than expected of him. He stayed up later than Iwaizumi and always pushed himself to the limit just to meet higher expectations. He didn't like staying in his room when he was going through his books and notes; he would always remain in the living room. Every night, if it weren't their free time, Oikawa would own the area.

Iwaizumi never said anything about him staying out in the living room. He didn't seem to mind because he himself liked studying in the enclosed space of his room. However, that didn't mean Iwaizumi didn't say anything about Oikawa pushing himself. The sports science major wasn't very expressive, so there were things he'd do that Oikawa never understood.

The first, "Shittykawa, that's enough, your body needs to rest," Oikawa brushed it off. But then, it gradually became a reoccurring thing with Oikawa being told to go to sleep, to be reminded to eat, and sometimes, be threatened by Iwaizumi that if he didn't listen, he'd beat him up. Oikawa always listened when the last one happened; what was he going to do against Iwaizumi's build?

It was endearing that in Iwaizumi's own ways, he showed he cared about Oikawa as time passed by. It made his measly crush on the tan brunette to grow. Oikawa was hard-headed and would still stay up late hours reading his books and would even get too tired to go to his own room. When that started, so did the magical pillows that appeared under his head and the blanket over his body.

Oikawa thought it was a one time thing the first time it happened and thanked Iwaizumi for it. He received a, "you're welcome, now stop doing it." Oikawa laughed at his reply because he knew himself that it wouldn't happen. The mass communications major didn't stop; Iwaizumi didn't either.

There would always be a pillow under his head and a blanket over his body. His books and notes would be neatly pilled up and closed on the coffee table, and breakfast would be cooking when Oikawa woke up. He wondered how Iwaizumi could do that without waking him, but he always thanked Iwaizumi, and he'd still get the reply, "you're welcome, now stop doing it."

One time, Oikawa fell asleep on the couch again, but on this specific night, he was drifting in and out of sleep. On one of the moments where he woke up again, he could feel someone's hands carefully lifting his head. It was slow and gentle, like if the person weren't too careful, Oikawa would break. He heard the person's voice too, deep and smooth. It was Iwaizumi.

"Dammit Oikawa, you know I'll always do this for you, but please stop it," he heard Iwaizumi say to himself, and it made Oikawa's chest tighten, but what came after next made it worse but in a good way this time. "I get worried about how you take care of yourself. I'd love to always do this, but I don't want you to run yourself too ragged. You're doing well enough,"

Oikawa was worried if he stopped breathing for a moment and Iwaizumi would notice, but when Iwaizumi put a blanket over him, it was a sign that he didn't. Oikawa was already having trouble sleeping, and what he had heard just made it worse. He actually heard Iwaizumi say he was worried out loud.

The next morning, Oikawa decided to confront him about it since he knew that it would be stuck in his head until he couldn't anymore if he didn't.

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa started, as they ate breakfast together. Iwaizumi only hummed as a response while he was going through his phone, "I heard what you said last night." Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi's thumb stopped moving, and so did his chewing. He looked at Oikawa in the eyes, "what did you hear?"

"All those things with you being worried, I'm sorry, Iwa-chan," Oikawa rested his chin on the palm of his hand, watching as Iwaizumi swallowed the food left in his mouth and he put his phone down. "Well, I was serious," Iwaizumi mumbled, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I know,"

"Wanna know something from before we were roommates?" Oikawa asked, getting brave and also trying to make Iwaizumi feel better. He only rose his brow at Oikawa, who took that signal to continue, "I had like, this tiny crush on you even before we met up and talked about having an apartment. When Koushi told me your name, and I saw you in person, I couldn't stop thinking how beautiful you were, and now that we got to know each other better, I honestly want to ask you how does it feel to be God's favorite?" Oikawa laughed, making Iwaizumi chuckle, albeit the deepening blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, you weren't just physically pretty. You were more than that now that I've known you for a while. It just shows with how you're patiently taking care of me even with my hard head," Oikawa pointed out, and he oddly didn't feel ashamed that he had randomly confessed in such a way to his roommate.

"Do you still have that crush on me?" Iwaizumi asked, finally looking at Oikawa in the eyes. "Did my little confession not say enough? Dammit, Iwa-chan, keep up!" He teased, making the other male grumble, "I was just making sure, shittykawa."

"Hm? Why?"

It took Iwaizumi a moment, but when he was able to collect himself and say what he had to say, Oikawa couldn't help but blush and be dumbfounded.

"How does it feel to be God's favorite?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone understood the "How does it feel to be God's favorite?" when Iwaizumi said it fppfpfpf


End file.
